


The Kings Ascension

by Mystic_Fawn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Magic, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Lion King (1994) References, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Fawn/pseuds/Mystic_Fawn
Summary: Noctis is the future king of the kingdom of Lucis, a kingdom that is protected by the light of the crystal Until one day a jealous uncle takes the throne and plunges the land into darkness.Now Noctis must reclaim the throne with the help of the Oracle and his friends and restore the light to the crystal and banish the darknessloosely based on the lion king but not a complete copy & paste of the original Disney movie.





	1. dawn of a new king

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first ever fanfic I have uploaded online and my first written work in over a decade so be gentle ^_^'  
> while playing final fantasy XV an idea struck me to make this fanfic and was actually surprised no one else had done one in this theme yet however I have seen some nice fanart with the same idea.  
> sorry if there's any misspelling or grammar issues as I am dyslexic.

 

The sun rose from the horizon gently casting its morning glow on the peaceful kingdom of Lucis.

A new day had begun in the crowned city of Insomnia, people going about their daily lives until the sound of trumpets had been blown announcing the good news. Everyone stopped what they were doing and made their way to the citadel. The citadel stood tall in the heart of the city, the suns morning light shone brightly upon it. Banners embroidered with the royal golden crest danced in the gentle breeze as the King stood at the balcony looking over to his people. Beside him stood his Queen with a small bundle wrapped in a blanket in her arms.

The crowds cheered for their new born Prince, King Regis and Queen Gentiana couldn't have been more happier. After presenting the new Prince to the people on Insomnia they made their way back to the throne room to greet their guests.

As the opened the doors to the throne room Regis was greeted by his three brothers in arms and friends Cid Cor and Weskham.

"it is good to see you all again" said Regis with a warm smile.

"wouldn't miss it for the world" Cid replies as he walks over to greet the royal pair.

As Cid approached there was a slight stir coming from the bundle of blankets. Gentiana lifts the blanket to revile the new born Prince sleeping soundly.

"he slept through all that ruckus outside?" Cid let out a heartily chuckle.

Just then the trumpets announced the arrival of the royal family of Tenebrae. Gentiana placed her baby in his cot to rest as the doors opened. Gentiana smiled as their guests entered the throne room.

"it is great to see you again Sylva" She greeted

"yes it's been a long time" Sylva said greeting them both

Gentiana had been friends with the Fleuret royal family for many years and even served alongside them before she married Regis and became Queen. She had stayed in contact in order to help strengthen their alliance with Tenebrae and Lusic.

"indeed it has" King Regis agreed "I trust the journey here was not too exhausting?"

"no not at all we are just glad we arrived on time, I'm sure you have met my son Ravus?"

Stood next to Sylva was her son Ravus who looks to Regis then to his mother who in return gives him that look warning him.

"huh? oh!" he says as he makes a quick bow before Regis.

"now now there's no need for such formalities we are all friends here" Regis said as he greeted the young Prince of Tenebrae. "you have grown quite a bit since we last saw you when we came to Tenebrae to visit"

"uh ye yes your grace" Ravus replied still feeling a bit awkward talking to the King.

It was then that Regis noticed the little girl at Ravus's side holding his arm and hiding slightly behind him looking rather shy.

"why hello there, I believe we haven't met before" Regis says as he crouches down to her height.

"This is my daughter, Lunafreya." Sylva tells him "she has something she would like to give to the new born Prince"

Lunafreya shows Regis the small flower she has in her hand.

"ah Sylleblossoms, what a lovely gift" Regis says as he gets and nods at her giving his approval. Lunafreya then looks up to her mother.

"go on dear go see him" her mother encourages.

Lunafreya quickly walks over to the cot where the Prince lies sleeping and places the small flower next to him. It is at that moment the young Prince stirs as if to be having some kind of dream, Lunafreya holds his little hand in hers, at this the young Prince eyes slowly begin to open and the two lock eyes with one another and it almost looks as if he was smiling at her.

"well would you look at that" Gentiana says with amusement.

"yes" Sylva agrees "it looks like they are going to get on just fine" Sylva walks up to her daughter "you know what to do sweetheart"

Lunafreya nods then lightly presses her forehead against the Princes as a light glow appeared.

"blessed stars of life and light, may you grow with the wisdom and strength and guide us to peace and prosperity" As the glow disappeared the young Prince began to fall back into a deep sleep.

"Ha Ha! that kid of yours sure can sleep" Cid chuckled

"you must be so proud of your daughter Sylva" said Gentiana "becoming the youngest Oracle in history"

Sylva nods "yes that I am although I still don't believe she knows just how important her role is"

"I'm sure she will do fine" said Regis "she is doing really well right now with performing the royal blessing, she will do well as Oracle"

King Regis's words comfort Sylva as she watched the young pair.

"they seem perfectly matched" she said

"yes they seem well suited" Gentiana agrees

"the Oracle and the future King of Lusic, yes perhaps it was meant to be" said Sylva

"so it is settled then?" asks Regis "that they are to be betrothed?"

both Queens nod "very well it has been settled both Prince Noctis and Princess Lunafreya shall be wed when they come of age." King Regis announces to everyone.

"HUH!?"

came from the little girl as she spun around to look at everyone not believing what she's just heard. Everyone laughed and cheered while poor Lunafreya's face went as red as a Lucian tomato that her brother teased her about. Everyone was so happy with the news of their future King and Queen that no one noticed the dark figure of a man stood in the shadows watching over the new born Prince with pure hatred and jealousy for stealing what should rightfully be his.

Ardyn Lucis Caelum, younger brother to Regis, Ardyn believed himself to be the rightful King and not this thing before him.

" _this boy is going to be a problem to my plans_ " Ardyn thinks to himself. Before anyone has a chance to see him he disappears into the darkness.


	2. Lucis the kingdom of light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you all, the next one should hopefully be up some time this weekend

 

Five years have passed and Prince Noctis Grows, Becoming more curious of the kingdom he is to one day rule. King Reid believes he is now the right age to finally show him.

Just before day break Regis and Gentiana make their way to the young Prince's chambers to wake him up something that they and even the servants always had trouble with. The Prince was in a deep sleep as they walked over o his bedside.

"Noctis" his mother calls Noctis stirs a little

"Noctis" this time it's his father who calls time raising his voice a little bit more. Noctis lets out an annoyed groan and pulls the bed sheets over his head.

"Noctis if you don't get up you are going to miss it" his father warns. Noctis finally opens his eyes and sits up.

"why does it have to be this early in the morning?" he asks in a very annoyed tone. It was well known to everyone that the young Prince was clearly not a morning person.

"you'll see soon enough now come and get dressed" said his mother as she lifts him out of his bed.

Just awhile later Noctis and his father where making their way to one of the many elevators. Noctis was still half asleep so Regis carried him in his arm into the elevator.

"are we going to the very top?" Noctis asks noticing the trip up seemed to be taking a very long time.

His father looks down at him with a smile he knew his son has asked countless times before about what was at the very top and now he was finally about to see for himself. He nods and the looks of excitement brightens over Noctic's face. They finally reach the top as the elevator came to a stop and the chime sounded as the doors opened. The sky was still in darkness but Regis knew that would soon change he walks with Noctis in his arms as he makes his way to the edge.

"it's so dark I can't see anything" said Noctis as he looked out to the horizon, he could make out most of Insomnia with its small street lights almost like a sea of stars but as he looked further away there was nothing but darkness. But soon enough a small orange glow started to appear along the horizon and spread across the sky and ground surrounding the area, Noctis looked on in amazement as the suns light began to vanquish the darkness.

"this is Lucis, the kingdom of light" Regis tells his son.

Noctis looks everywhere as the crowned city and land outside of the wall is bathed in the soft morning light.

"Everything the light touches as far as you can see is our kingdom" Regis tells Noctis,

His son still in awe at all he could see from where they were. "all of this!?, what's outside of the walls?" he asked as he kept his gaze on the walls and beyond.

"just outside of the walls is the dry lands of Leide then from there westward is the wet lands of Duscae followed by the rocky mountain range of Cleigne" his father tells him.

"and what's passed there?" asks Noctis his curious mind getting the better of him.

His father just chuckles in amusement. "well that would be the ocean" Regis said.

"the ocean?" Noctis looks up to his father unsure what he means by ocean.

"the ocean is a large mass of water that stretches as far as the eye can see" Regis tells him "one day I will take you on the ship to see for yourself when you are older"

"awww why not now?" asks Noctis impatiently

"because the road their will take some time and there are many dangers out there especially at night" This only perked up Noctis's curiosity even more.

"aw can't we go out just for a bit, please?" Noctis pleads with his father Regis thinks about this for a moment.

" _maybe a trip to see Cid should be ok_ " he thinks.

"alright we will go as far as Hammerhead then turn back how does that sound?"

Noctis's face lit up with joy at the thought of getting to see the world outside of the walls. Later on that afternoon Regis had a car readied for him and Noctis, Cor and Ignis would be accompanying them while some of the Kings glaive would tail behind in case they ran into any trouble which would highly be unlikely but it was always best to be safe just in case.

"are you sure you are not over doing it?" Gentiana asks her husband as she saw the small group of black vans parked behind the royal car. "surly Cor and Ignis could take care of you both, it's just a short trip to Hammerhead"

"if anything where to happen to the car in the middle of nowhere and a pack of monsters attacked I'm not sure Cor and Ignis would be enough" Regis replies.

"you wouldn't be this cautions if Noctis wasn't with you" she teased

"I guess becoming a parent has changed me" he admits

"but in a good way" she agrees

"your Majesty everything is all set" Ignis informs Regis "good I'll be there shortly" Ignis bows and makes his way back to the car where Noctis is already waiting inside. Just as Regis was about to descend down the steps he and Gentiana turn heads to the voice of someone calling to the King at the top of the steps making their way down.

"off on a road trip I see, when was the last time I ever saw my dear brother venture outside of the walls?" the voice had come from his bother Ardyn.

"far too long Ardyn" this King replies with a smile

"well be sure to not get lost on your travels then" Ardyn joked

"we will be fine Ardyn its just to Hammerhead" Regis replies

"yes well do be careful, theirs word that monsters have started to appear on the roads more often these days and there has also been rumours of increasing daemond activity during the night so please take care" Ardyn warns, Gentiana gives Regis a look of concern.

"don't worry we will" Regis assures Ardyn just bows and makes his way back up the steps to the citadel hiding an evil grin.

"I'm worried" Gentiana says while looking at the car.

"we will be fine" he says "no not that, the increasing monsters and now they are talking about daemonds what could be causing all of this?" she asks with a worried expression.

"Im not sure" Regis admits, "but it might be something worth looking into when we get back" she nods

"Dad can we go now!?" Noctis shots out impatiently from inside the car. Both the King and Queen laugh as Gentiana wished them a safe journey as Ardyn watches them drive away from a window his evil smile now more present.


	3. Terrors of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I thought I would do a scene similar to that in the OVA brotherhood with that serpent daemond seen in the first episode.
> 
> enjoy and feel free to comment and leave kudo's <3

 

 

"Prince Noctis, please remain seated!" Ignis lectured the young Prince only for Noctis to make a silly face at him.

"Ignis is right son, I wouldn't want you to get hurt if the car had to break suddenly" Noctis turned to his father to see he was being serious, so eventually he sat in his seat properly.

"sorry dad, but there's so much to see" said Noctis as he began to fidget again.

"we are about halfway there once we reach Hammerhead you can stretch your legs and look around" Regis tells him.

He should have known Noctis would have been like this he couldn't blame him really he had barely even been in the car before today let along outside the wall. The rest of the journey went uneventful it wasn't until they pulled into the car park that King Regis and Ignis discovered that Noctis had fallen asleep.

"oh dear" says Ignis not sure what they should do

" _Oh no_ " was all Regis could think.

To be fair the young Prince was up extremely early that morning and now it looked as though it had finally caught up with him. It was almost evening by the time they reached Hammerhead so it really had been a long day for Noctis. Regis got out of the car wondering how to go about trying to wake his son up.

"Reggie, is that really you?" Regis turned to see Cid making his over to the car.

"long time no see my old friend, how's things been in Hammerhead" Regis asks as Cid greets him with a welcoming hug.

"same old as always, so what brings his Majesty all the way out here to this outpost?" Cid asks

"Noctis wished to take a trip outside the walls so I thought we'd pay you a visit, that's if you are not busy" Regis tells him

"Hammerhead? Busy? this isn't the crowned city Reggie we get the occasional traveller passing through but not much else" Cid informs him "so where is your boy anyway?" Cid asks while looking around for him Regis looks behind him back to the car to see that Noctis still hasn't woken up yet.

"he's in the car......sleeping" said Regis while cringing Cid gives him a look of disbelief before he looks over Regis's shoulder and see's that the young Prince is indeed sleeping peacefully in one of the passenger seats. Cid could barely contain his laughter at the site before him.

"Insomnia is doomed if their future King does nothing but sleep all the time, what irony" Cid jokes as he finally stops laughing. "But he sure has grown, you all must be starving how about I go get Takka to whip something up for y'all?"

"I don't see why not" said Regis "maybe food will get that boy of yours up"

"so long as it doesn't have vegetables in it" Regis tells him

"so the young Prince is a picky eater huh? Haha! your too soft on that kid of yours Reggie the future king should have a healthy balanced diet" Cid lectures Regis just chuckles at his old friend

"believe me Cid there is no convincing him, but you are more than welcome to try"

"well I am sure we can fix up something for him, Takka is quite good at this sort of thing when it comes to picky eaters" Cid tells him as he starts making his way over to Takka's Diner.

Regis makes his way back to the car when he catches one of his Glaive a young lad by the name of Nyx Ulric talking through his ear piece then running over to the Kings car to its driver Cor. Regis can't hear what they are talking about but judging by the look on Cor's face it wasn't good news. Cor gets out of the car and sprints over to Regis.

"your Majesty, word from the Glaive on scout patrol!"Cor says as he waits for the King to give him permission to continue.

"what is it" Regis asks growing a bit concerned.

"there has been a report of monsters showing very abnormal behaviour with in the area and we just got word Daemonds have been spotted east of Hammerhead and their numbers keep increasing" Cor tells him in a low voice only else could hear. Regis feels a horrid dread wash over him.

_"Daemonds? now?"_ he thought to himself, surely not right now, they wouldn't be out at this time already, not when the suns still got a little while to go before it fully sets. But that wasn't the only thing that got him worried, Cor said that their numbers where still growing, _"what on Eos is going on!?"_ he thought

"your Majesty, I strongly advice that we turn back now before our route back becomes far too dangerous" Cor pleads "if we hurry now we can get passed the Ostium gorge before the sun fully sets and the daemonds will be at their worse"

Regis looked to Noctis back in the car, he was still sleeping, he would have no choice his sons safety came first, there was always another time they could come visit, hopefully earlier in the day.

"Cid!" he calls out "I'm afraid this trip has been cut short, we must head back to Insomnia."

Cid nods, he understood the kings sudden actions, there has been much talk about the roads become more and more dangers every day with abnormal monster behaviour or worst still the daemonds becoming an even bigger threat during the night, no one knew where they came from or why they have suddenly appeared, daemonds where once the stuff of myth and legends but now they have become the biggest threat to travellers who use the roads at night.

"take care Reggie, you've got a kid to keep safe"

They both said their goodbyes and the car and vans sped off back the road they came. Regis just hope this once Noctis would sleep through this ordeal, not wanting the young Prince to know about the horrors of the night that lurk in the darkness of Lucis. Unfortunately it was not meant to be. The young Prince was jolted awake as the car hit a small bump while speeding down the road.

"are we there yet?" he asks still half asleep.

What should he tell him, he did not wish to scare his son or cause him to panic but Cor was really putting the pedal down now as the suns final rays of light left the sky, they were so close to the crown city check point if they could get past their they would soon be under the protection of the walls. The head lamps on the car and vans should also keep the daemonds from attacking the car head on with their special bluish beam of light. But something kept telling Regis that that alone might not be enough against a massing hoard of them if they are ambushed. It was then they noticed an Iron giant had blocked the road ahead, Cor thought nothing of it because the light from the cars head lamps would ward the daemond off the road if not it would cause it to disintegrate. But then something strange happens, the giant lifts its cleaver and strikes the road with such force the surface is destroyed.

"WHAT THE!?" Cor didn't have time to react.

The light of the head lamps shone on the Iron giant causing it to disintegrate however Cor lost control of the car going over the now ruined road causing the car to go off road and crash into a bolder that was sticking out of the earth, the head lamps were destroyed in the process. Thankfully no one was seriously injured in the crash. Noctis was still in shock and was quite clearly terrified at this point. "This isn't good" Regis thought Just then the Kings Glaive's black vans drove off the side of the road and had the Kings car surrounded almost like a wall of protection. The back doors opened up and some of the Glaive made their way to the Kings car Nyx was among them.

"Your Majesty please this way!" Nyx called over to him as he and his squad cleared a safe path for them to one of the vans.

Regis grabbed Noctis and ran for the van, they were almost there when they heard someone call over to them.

"YOUR MAJESTY LOOK OUT!" Ignis cried out.

But as so as Regis turned around he and Noctis where both struck, the force sent both of them colliding with a wall of some old ruined building. Regis felt a surge of pain shoot up his right leg it was clearly badly broken Noctis on the other hand was left unconscious. The daemond responsible was making its way towards them. Regis tried to stand up but his broken leg was making it difficult for him to get up thankfully Cor and Ignis jumped in just in time and blocked the daemonds attack. Regis looked over to his son to see that Noctis was still unconscious. Fear and dread hit him as he crawled over to him to check his pulse and to see if he was still breathing, he sighed in relief he was alive.

"Ignis get Noctis to the van" the King ordered Ignis did as he was told he grabbed Noctis and headed for the van as Cor helped the king to his feet.

"just like old times huh?" Cor says as he manages to get Regis on his good leg while he supported the broken one. Regis let out a small chuckle in agreement.

"yes but we aren't as young as we use to be" said Regis Regis then called upon the power of Kings and summons the celestial weapons. The serpent type daemond lunged forward at them as Regis aimed the weapons at it. One after another the daemond had a hard time blocking them the Kings Glaive intervened and helped finish the daemond off. Cor help Regis to the van and as soon as they were both in the back the doors where shut. Once the daemonds in the area where all wiped out the Glavie made their way back into the vans.

_"His Majesty and the Prince are safe and secure, Move out!"_ Commander Drautos orders to all the Glaive through his ear piece.

The vans start up again and get back up onto the road they make it through the check point and not long after that they are over the bridge and through the gates back in the crowned city. Regis holds on to Noctis for dear life praying to the gods that his son was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by biggest chapter so far if I'm not too busy over the weekend I should hopefully have another one up 
> 
> in case anyone was wondering Nyx is only 16 at this point


	4. The unknown threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know how I feel about this chapter took me awhile to do and I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it but I cant really think of how I can improve it.
> 
> oh well :/

 

 

The Citadel was in complete chaos for days after the incident involving the unexpected ambush of the hoard of daemonds. No one knew how it was even possible for the daemonds to appear just before the sun had fully set or more disturbingly was how the Iron giant knew how to take out the cars head lamps. Where the daemonds showing signs of some sort of intelligence? Why were some many appearing all at once? So many questions left unanswered.

Prince Noctis had yet to wake up, he had been left in bed with no sign of him waking up anytime soon. The Kings leg was left in really bad shape the royal healers manage to heal most of his leg but was told he will be left needing a leg brace and walking stick from now on. Gentiana was sick with worry she had sat at Noctis's bedside and prayed while Regis would visit whenever he could even if he now had to use a walking stick to aid him. The healers told him the leg damage was permanent and that he was lucky to even be able to walk at all but this did not worry him, he was fine living with a bad leg. What worried him most was the condition his son was left in. From what the healers had told him was the trauma Noctis suffered that night had left him in a coma and despite the healers best efforts they were able to heal most of his wounds but the young Prince would not wake up.

King Regis was in a council meeting to discuss what had taken place that night and what should be done to protect the people of Lucis.

"it has become more and more dangerous to venture outside of the walls" Regis heard one of his fellow council men say.

"Then what do you propose we do? seal off all access to and from the city?" Regis asked, he was growing tired and stressed from this meeting.

"Your Majesty with all due respect I really don't see any other option" the councilman continues.

"so you wish for me to abandon all those people who live outside of the wall!?" Regis had just about enough of this meeting. "A King cannot abandon his people, even those who chose to live outside the Crowned city" Everyone was silent for a moment, King Regis truly cared for all the people of Lucis especially those outside of the walls they were still Lucian citizens. He would not split his country in two over daemonds not when those who lived outside the walls where in need of help the most.

"Then what does his Majesty propose we do?" one man finally asks, Regis knew this was going to be asked eventually, he thought long and hard about what he should tell them. Regis had been doing some research into what happened that night with the daemonds and was trying to find ways to ward them off.

Daemonds where once the stuff of myth, stories told to warn travellers who venture out too far into the wilderness or old ruins and caves. But Regis knew there's always some truth to the myth otherwise where would the myth come from in the first place. It was while looking through some old text in the royal archives that he came across some rather ancient scrolls and what he found was rather disturbing. The history and origin of the daemonds was one shrouded in mystery as no one really knew where they came from and from what Regis had discovered is the daemonds had actually been lying dormant for a few century's. They had been sealed away from this world by some ancient magical force that his ancestors used but it was very clear now that that seal has weakened but that was not all he had discovered, in some old tomes he found very ancient dark magic that could allow someone to summon and control daemonds to their will. Regis knew then that he was on the right track but how would he bring this matter forward to the council, would they take his findings seriously? Regis thought very carefully about what he should tell his councilmen, he knew there was a chance they may disapprove of his theory as mere fairy tales but what else could he tell them?

"I believe that we may be dealing with other forces behind these daemonds sudden appearances and attacks" Regis finally tells them Everyone looked to each other unsure how to take this new information.

"Are you telling us that some being or beings are behind all of this!?" one member asks in absolute disbelief.

"How is sure a thing even possible!?" another asks

"I am not entirely sure, however some reports of what happened that night add up from what I had found in ancient texts I found in the archives" Regis tells them, he just hopes they would listen.

"Ancient text? how can we be sure we can trust this to be reliable your Majesty?"Ardyn cuts in Regis turns to his brother who had been present for this meeting, he had remained quite until now.

"surely old texts that have done nothing but gather dust for countless aeons cannot hold enough proof of what you speak of your Majesty" Ardyn continues The councilmen seemed to agree with Ardyn on this one. Regis couldn't hate his brother for this, he was in the right to question his theory, it was not full proof evidence.

"Your Majesty if I may?" a member calls out seeking his approval to speak Regis nods "As I am very well aware of your horrible experience outside of the walls but please bear in mind that daemonds are not the only threat we have to face, as you know there has also been several reports of monster activity showing very abnormal behaviour that is also causing chaos to travellers on the roads during the day time" the council all nodded and agreed with him

"perhaps we may need the aid of the hunters to help make sure the roads are kept safe" he requested "and who knows? maybe we might find something out about the daemonds from them?" this sparked Regis's interest

" _perhaps we could use the help of the hunters to gather more information about the daemonds_ " Regis thought to himself.

"you are right" Regis tells him "I believe we should conduct more research on the monsters first and then possibly the daemonds too"

"so what do you proposes your Majesty?" Ardyn asks his brother Regis knew that this plan would take time and money and not to mention the possibility that this may put some peoples life at risk but if this could solve the case behind the abnormal monster behaviour and the daemonds appearing then perhaps the people who live outside the wall will have a better chance of survival in the future.

"might I suggest that with the help of the hunters that we may form a survey corps to slay the monsters and observe the daemonds behaviour and look for any signs of possible use of dark magic to see if these theories really do add up and if it does indeed turn out that the daemonds are advancing on their own accord that we find new ways to protect the people outside of the walls.

"Do we even have that sort of money in the treasury to fund such a bill?" a concerned member asks. "This could result in an increase in tax if we are to do this without running the treasury dry"

Regis couldn't think of any other option. Just ignoring the threat meant that people lives where at stake, this may be the only chance to safe guard the future of this kingdom. Even if it was only for a short while that taxes may need to be raised. He did not wish for his people to be unhappy but he also did not wish for his kingdom to fall to the darkness. He only hopes his people will forgive and understand his actions later on when they finally uncover the mystery behind these daemond attacks.

"See it done" he commanded, and with that the meeting came to a close.

As Regis made his way along the hall with the help of his cane he was stopped by his brother.

"A difficult decision dear brother, I just hope the people won't think harshly towards you after this"

"You disagree?" Regis asked his younger brother unsure why he chose to speak out about this now that the bill had been passed.

"I'm just worried how the people of Insomnia will take to this news once it's out" Ardyn tells him

"They will understand in time" Regis tries to reassure his brother.

"I hope you are right brother" and with that Ardyn left.

Once Ardyn reached his study lounge he locked the door behind him.

_"HOW!? HOW DID HIS BROTHER CATCH ON SO FAST!?"_ he thought to him self _"that was too close"_ Ardyn tried to calm himself, things were not going quite to plan.

The daemonds where unsuccessful in killing off the King or his nephew. However the King has now been left crippled for life and may never be able to fight again and as for his nephew he was yet to wake up and may never do so. And now his brother has decided to pull of that drastic action in forming a survey corps that will no doubt coast the crown a lot of money. Ardyn smiles at this, he may not have wiped out his brother and nephew just yet but this turn of events has worked in his favour. This was not going to be a quick end to Regis's rein but a slow and painful one that Ardyn liked the idea of and hopefully these turn of events may lead to the people favouring Ardyn over his brother. For now he shall keep the daemonds quite and do whatever he can to make sure this bill fail.

Regis finally made his way to Noctis's chambers and as he went inside he saw Gentiana sitting at his bedside holding his hand while she prayed. She had been in here for days and her health was starting to fade. Seeing her like this pained Regis. As Regis walked closer he noticed the small green charm of Carbuncle.

"If he can't wake up then I want him to only be able to have good dreams" she tells him. It is said that the Spirit of the creature of that charm helps protect and guide people through their dreams and helps ward off evil presents or nightmares. It was when Gentiana looked up at Regis that he was able to see the dark circles under her eyes and that her eyes were red from crying.

"The healers said they have done all they can and that there is nothing else they can to and that it's all a matter of time, it could be today, a week from now" she was beginning to cry again "or...or" she couldn't hold it in any longer as the tears became to fall once more.

Regis reached over to hold her in his arms, he looked at his son as he lay in his bed peacefully. Gentiana continued to cry in despair and for once in Regis's life he felt helpless. it was a full moon outside and the sky was clear, the moons light shone through the window its light landing on the sleeping Prince. It was then that Regis realised all hope was not yet lost.

"There is one healer in this world who may still help us yet" he tells Gentiana who lifts her head to him realising who he speaks of.

The Oracle and Noctis's betrothed. The Princess of Tenebrae Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

This will be the first time they will have met since the day of Noctis's birth and the blessing ceremony. Regis just wished it was under better circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment or leave Kudo's


	5. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter also I had to redo it tree times before I was happy with it.

 

 

Word got to Tenebrae fast about the young Princes condition. The Queen was told about the incident and that they request the healing of the Oracle. The Princess wasted no time in packing as many belongings as she could. She had no idea how long she planned on staying but she knew she will stay there until she knew the Prince was well again. She looked at the small photo that was on her dresser she picked up the frame and looked at the photo inside, the photo was taken from the day of Prince Noctis's birth and ceremonial blessing, she was standing next to the cot giving the new born Prince the Sylbossom. She wondered what he looked like now after five years. She was a bit nervous, she knew he would not recognise her and this will be the first time he will be properly meeting her, that is after he has awoken, the gods have whispered to her of the darkness that surrounds the kingdom of Lucis and that Noctis is the key to restoring the light and as Oracle she will do all in her power to aid him in his destiny. Just then there was a knock at her door waking her from her daydream.

"Yes?" she calls out Her door opens and the head of her older brother peeks through

"May I come in for a moment?" he asks

"Of course I've just about finished packing" she says happy to see that her brother has come to see her off. Ravis comes in and closes the door behind him.

"So, Lucis? It's a long way from Tenebrae are you sure you are ready to make such a long trip all by yourself? What if you get home sick? Are you going to be alright by yourself " Ravis asks with a touch of worry in his voice. Ravis was clearly an over protective brother to his little sister, he always has been.

"I assure you brother I will be fine and it's not like I will be travelling there completely alone, Mother is sending some of her best guards to escort me until I reach Insomnia where I have been told that King Regis will have some of his best Glaive awaiting to escort me to the Citadel And I won't be on my own there as I will be spending time with Prince Noctis" She tells him, she was clearly excited about finally getting to spend time with Noctis. Ravis still did not seem convinced however. His sister was always putting on a brave face and was always determined to prove her worth as Oracle.

"Yes well that Prince better treat you right, if I ever find out he mistreats you he will have me to answer to"

Lunafreya always found her brothers over protectiveness to be amusing and heart warming, it never felt like a nuisance because to her it meant that he truly cared for her.

"I'm sure we will get on just fine"

"um, yeah but...if there is ever a time you cannot be with him for whatever reason I do not wish for you to be alone" he says as he walks back to the door and opens it, her retainer Maria walks in with a basket in hand. She smiles as she walks over to her. Lunafreya noticed some movement under the blanket in the basket. She then heard what sounded like a whimper, she removed the blanket to reveal two small puppies one black the other white. Lunafreya's face lit up with joy at the sight of them she then run to her brother and gave him a big thank you hug.

"oh Ravis thank you so much!" she said overwhelmed with joy.

"Don't mention it, I just hope King Regis won't mind" Lunafreya when back to the basket and picked up the white one to hold it in her arms.

"Oh I should also mention these dogs are very special, they are like no other dogs out there and I hope they will be of help to you" he tells her.

"where in Eos did you find them?" she asks still feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"well they actually found their way here to be honest" he tells her

"it truly must be the will of the gods" Maria tells them Lunafreya agrees with her, she then goes to pick up the black one.

"Have you decided what you are going to name them?" Ravis asks Lunafreya thought for a moment

"hmm how about Umbra & Pryna?"

"Strange names but I guess they match them perfectly" Ravis tells her. Seeing her happy always put Ravis's mind at ease. It is all he ever wanted, he may one day become King of Temebrae which came with responsibilities and burdens but to him his sister carried an even bigger duty, sure she is to be the future Queen of Lucis but that came second to her calling as Oracle. She may become a Queen to the people of Lucis but as Oracle she was a symbol of peace and hope to all, and to him there was no greater duty than that of the Oracle.

Ravis sneakily drops a small enveloped letter in one of her suitcases then helped Lunafreya gather her luggage as they made their way to the airship making the most of what little time they had left before his sister left for Lucis as Ravis knew in his heart she would likely stay. There was a huge gathering out on the landing deck, her mother Sylva was also present to bid her daughter farewell and to wish her a safe journey. Many citizens of Tenebrae had come to see the Princess too also wishing her a safe trip and hope that all goes well for the Lucian Prince when he awakens. Lunafreya was going to miss her time in Tenebrae but her excitement of seeing the Prince again and that she now needed to be by his side gave her the strength and determination she needed to go on.

Back in Insomnia the Citadel was busy preparing for the Oracles visit and her stay. Gentiana had relaxed a little knowing that Lunafreya was on her way but she still spent the majority of her time at Nocits's bedside. The people of Insomnia were overjoyed to hear that the Oracle was coming, hope had filled hearts of everyone, they had all prayed for the young Princes recovery and that the Oracle will bring some peace and order to the crown city. No doubt many will travel from outside the walls to see her too, this was Regis's only concern with the Oracles visit. would there be any problems on the roads he wondered. The King's plan to form a survey corps team had not begun yet but that was all to change soon. His people had to know the reasons why first and hopefully they will understand.

Ardyn was in his study lounge, he didn't hold the same joys and hopes that the rest of the people did about the Oracle. To him she could posed a problem. If she is on her way here to help the young Prince, if he should recover then Ardyn will be knocked back a step from his goal if that were to happen he would have to find another way to try and get rid of him but with the Oracle being close by his side it was going to more difficult now, if anything where to happen to her it would cause quite a bit of chaos.

Ardyn knew that she was Noctis's betrothed but her also being the Oracle and the Princess of Tenebrae made things even more difficult. Her death would have a great impact on the people of Lucis as well as Tenebrae not to mention it would cause a lot of tension with her native country and Lucis. But if she lives she is a very influential figure and if the King and Prince were to both die people will seek her out for guidance. She is someone who can keep the peace which would make things easier for Ardyn when he ascends the throne. She may be of use after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravus being the overprotective brother as always.
> 
> new chapters may take more time now as I am in the middle of writing the rest out so expect to only see one new chapter every second week or so.


	6. In need of a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is my biggest chapter so far and will be my last for awhile
> 
> hope everyone is having a good Easter I got lots of chocolate this year X3
> 
> oh just in case people are a bit confused Noctis is 5 Luna is 9 and Nyx is 16 at this point.

 

 

The day had come when the Oracle would finally arrive. People had gathered out onto the streets hoping to get a glimpse of the young Princess. Regis and Gentiana where waiting just outside at the top of the steps at the front of the Citadel, the sound of cheering could be heard in the distance signalling that her arrival was close, Soon a heavily guarded car could be seen making its way to the Citadel. Regis had ordered some of his best Glaive to escort the Oracle Princess from her airship to the Citadel. inside the car Lunafreya couldn't stop staring at the Glaive in the passenger's seat next to her, she knew the King had sent his best Glaive to come get her but this boy barely even a fully grown man was one of his best?

"You are quite young to be one of the kings Glaive are you not?" Lunafreya couldn't help but ask. Nyx turned to look at her, amused by her question. He has heard the same question before countless times but hearing it from the Oracle was rather amusing.

"says the world's youngest Oracle in history" he replies with a grin Lunafreya was taken aback by the Glaive's cocky reply but not in a bad way, it actually felt nice to hear someone talk to her in a non formal manner for once, it felt like it took away the invisible barrier that almost made her feel unapproachable. she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I suppose you have me there" she says smiling back at him Commander Drautos was the one driving the car, he looked through the rear mirror at the pair clearly not impressed by the way the young Glaive was behaving around the Oracle Princess, he lets out a quiet sign, he will deal with him later.

The car stopped outside the Citadel Nyx got out first to open the car door at Lunafreya's side and help her out. She thanked him and then made her way up the steps to greet the King and Queen.

"It has been a long time your Majesty, it's so good to see you both" she says with a bright cheery smile.

"Yes, it has been some time since your last visit" Regis says as he greets her servants came and collected her things as that made there was into the Citadel.

"you must be exhausted from the long journey please allow us to show you to your chambers" said one of the servants as she carried the small basket that held Umbra and Pryna.

"Thank you but I do not wish to stall my purpose for coming here, Your Majesty if it is all right with you I would like to see Prince Noctis as soon as possible" Regis was amazed by the young girls determination to do her duty as Oracle. Always thinking of the needs of others before herself without ever complaining such is the way of the Oracle.

"Of course, please this way" Regis tells her as they make their way to the young Princes chambers.

Meanwhile back at the Kings Glaives headquarters Nyx was about to make his way to the mess hall when Commander Drautos calls him to his office.

Nyx let out an annoyed sigh as he rolled his eyes and made his way to Drautos's office, once there he knocked the door awaiting entry.

"Enter" Drautos calls from inside Nyx opens the door and lest himself in and closes the door behind him.

"you wished to speak with me Co" Nyx didn't get a chance to finish his question before Drautos raised his hand without looking up from his paper work.

"I did not give you permission speak Ulric" Drautos snaps at him in an annoyed tone. Commander Titus Drautos was well known for being a strict commander who always expected discipline and obedience from the Glaive under his command. So Nyx stood there in the middle of Drautos's office with his hands behind his back and waited until his commander had finished off whatever he was writing. Drautos continued writing up the report before he ever bothered to look up at Nyx, eventually he finished and cleared up his desk and looked up at him.

"Nyx Ulric, you are one of our most skilled Glaive, however I feel that because of your age you still lack in discipline, you disobey orders countless times and I am starting to lose my patents with you!" Drautos scolded

Nyx did his best to hold his tongue, he had been through all of this before with his commander, he may only be sixteen but he had proven time and time again that he was capable of serving the king, yes he was aware that he did on occasion disobey orders but they were exceptional in Nyx's eyes whether it was to save a fallen comrade in the middle of battle instead of retreating or the times he got into fights with other Glaive members who decided to give him or Libertus or Crowe a hard time.

"it is not just your lack of discipline that is a problem but your attitude as well, the way you spoke to the Princess this morning was completely unprofessional, you are not there to be her friend!"

Nyx was starting to get really irritated with the way his commander degraded him, he was only trying to make light conversation with the Oracle, one reason being she had come a long way from home and had no family with her, he knew how it felt being a long way away from home and all alone with no family there with you.

"if she ever speaks to you again I expect you to use a formal manner with her, she may be a child but do not forget she is the Oracle and Princess of Tenebrae and you will do well to treat her with respect do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Nyx reluctantly replied

"Good, because you have been selected to be her personal guard while she goes about doing her duties as Oracle while she stays in Insomnia" Drautos informs him "remember Ulric, you are not there to be her friend, you are there to guard and protect is that understood?"

"Yes Sir" "good, you are dismissed" and with that Nyx took his leave.

Nyx was almost at the door to the mess hall when someone came up behind him and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Wooo did Nyx get in trouble again?" the voice had come from his friend from childhood Libertus, he was leaning on the wall waiting for Nyx with Crowe

"Yeah yeah, whatever Libertus" Nyx said as he wriggled his way out of his headlock.

"you know how much Drautos hates my guts, always likes to knock me down a peg whenever I do anything he personally doesn't like"

The three of them made their way into the mess hall where they saw Pelna sitting at their usual table waving at them. It had been awhile since they were all able to get together like this during lunch.

"Ah Nyx you made it, I guess that must mean you got away without punishment or have you?" Pelna teased

"yeah Nyx spill it, what's Drautos got you doing this time? more guard duties being sentry at the gates? or maybe he's got you on sanitation duties again" Libertus joked as they sat down.

"well that's just the thing, he just gave me a lecture then gave me new orders" Nyx tells them.

"well what's he got you doing now?" Crowe asks

"well it looks like I am to be the Princesse of Tenebrae's personal guard while she stays in Insomnia" this surprised the group, it was very unexpected but all seem happy that Nyx was finally getting taken seriously now that he has been given a role of guarding an important figure.

"sooo a glorified babysitter then?" the group heard from the other table behind them.

Nyx turned to see that it was Luche. He always seemed to have it in for Nyx. Everyone knew he was just jealous of Nyx, Nyx was one of the strongest and most skilled in their age group and it was well known among everyone that Luche always seen himself as the self proclaimed leader of their squad and didn't like it when the spot light was ever on Nyx this of course made the two of them clash a lot and would always end up fighting.

"Stop being such an ass Luche!" Crowe snaps. she was starting to get really tired of him always trying to pick fights with Nyx.

"well that is clearly what it is" Luche continues ignoring Crowe

"Our 'best' Glaive here has been tasked with looking after a child while she stays in Insomnia, I call that babysitting, Drautos is taking you for a fool Nyx this is clearly punishment for all the times you decided to act all high and mighty"

It took all of Nyx's will power to not get up and punch that smug look on Luche's face, he was not going to fall for his usual antics.

"hey now Luche that's the Oracle and Princess of Tenebrae you are talking about, she's not just a child and I'm sure she doesn't behave like one ether!" Libertus spoke up not wanting there to be a fight not after Nyx barely got away with a lecture from their commander not that long ago and didn't want Nyx jeopardising his new position.

"whatever" Luche got up and left with Tredd and Axis following close behind him.

"few, that was close" Pelna breathed a sigh in relief.

Nyx couldn't stop thinking about the argument between Luche and Libertus. Libertus was right about one thing the Princess was defiantly not childish, when Nyx was in the car with her he could tell she was no normal child she had a certain aura about her. Her mannerism was that of someone well above her age. He guessed that with her becoming Oracle at such a young age she had to grow up fast, _"did she actually have a childhood?"_ he wondered.

Nyx and his friends were all war orphans they had to grow up fast in order to survive in the world but at least they had some memories of their childhood. Nyx couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for her.

"hey don't let him get to ya Nyx" said Libertus putting his hand on Nyx's shoulder pulling him out of his daydream.

"you are right" said Nyx

"of course I'm right" Libertus Jokes

"no I mean about the Princess, she doesn't act like a normal child would, I guess being the Oracle as well as a Princess puts a lot of pressure on her to grow up fast, it sounds like quite a burden and yet she doesn't seem to complain and she seems so selfless" Nyx explains.

"whoa there, sounds like you have quite the admiration for her" Crowe teased

"yeah whatever" Nyx replies

"I think she could do with a friend" Crowe hints

"Drautos doesn't want me being friends with her" Nyx warns

"Drautos doesn't have to know" she tells him

"Drautos always finds out, especially if its anything to do with me" Nyx was really not in the mood for Crowes games.

Meanwhile back at the Citadel King Regis escorted Lunafreya to Prince Noctis's chambers. The closer they got the more she felt the butterfly's dance in her stomach, not a day has gone by when she never thought about the young Prince and upon hearing about what happened to him filled her with worry.

"He's just through here" says Regis bringing her out of her little daydream. she sees a door with a guard standing in front of it.

"it is an honour to see you again Princess Lunafreya" says Cor as he bows and steps aside from the door. she nods to him and waits for the door to be opened.

This was it, after all these years she was finally going to see him again. The doors are opened and Regis walks in with Lunafreya behind him. They make their way to the centre of the room before Regis moves to the side, and there he was lying peacefully in his bed wearing a white night shirt, he looked so vulnerable. Lunafreyas heart missed a beat, he had grown so much since that day she first met him when she preformed the blessing. He looked strong and healthy if it wasn't for his current condition he was in at this moment in time.

Regis tells her all about what happened and how he cannot seem to wake up. She knows she can do this, it is her destiny as Oracle to aid the chosen King of light, she will not fail. She walks over to the bedside and takes a long look at Noctis, her heart still racing. She calm's herself and takes Noctis's hands in hers and a gentle glow starts to appear. She then bends down and lightly presses her forehead against his like on that day all those years ago the gentle glow starts to brighten.

"Blessed stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness blight" The glow starts to fade, its then that Lunafreya notices the young Prince stir in his sleep.

Regis's eyes widen in amazement.

"This is all I can do or now, now we must wait he should wake up soon" Lunafreya assures them.

"Thank you for everything Lunafreya, Gods bless you" Gentiana tells her with a tear in her eye. Lunafreya gives a warm smile and nods.

"I'm afraid I will have to attend another meeting soon" Regis tells her

"then if it is alright with you your Majesty I would like to stay here until Noctis wakes up"

"of course Lunafreya" says Regis "I'll have Cor guard the door and report to us as soon as Noctis has awoken"

Lunafreya nods and sits in the chair by the side of the bed her gaze locked on the sleeping Prince as everyone leaves the Princes chambers. Lunafreya just hope the Prince will be happy to see her, she would love to be a friend of his. He didn't look like he had many friends.


	7. The awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting in five year, how will the young Prince react when he finds a young girl sitting at his bed side.

 

 

Noctis felt like this dream was lasting forever, he knew he was dreaming the little creature who was with him told him so, but he felt as though this dream would never end and was beginning to wonder what was going on. The little creature who was with him told him not to worry, that help will soon b at hand and that he shall continue to protect him and guide to the right path, The journey was long but eventually he made it to his goal which looked like a car the creature told him that it was the safest place for him and that he will soon wake up.

As he got inside the car he finally remembers who the small creature was a dream spirit by the name of Carbuncle but just as soon as he figured that out and was fully inside the car he started to feel a little dizzy and the scenery around him started to disintegrate, he was too drowsy to do anything about it and before he knew it he felt like he was falling in an endless abyss.

It was dark now he felt like he was just floating in darkness then he saw the light above him, almost like a small star soon its light slowly descended upon him bathing him in a warm light. He can hear a voice but couldn't quite make out who it was or what they were saying. The light was now engulfing hi and all he could see was white. Soon enough he was able to make out the outline of someone.

_"A girl?"_

All in white with bright blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky. She looked like one of those people in one of the many painting he saw the ones with white wings, what was it his Dad said they were called again? Angels? wait, was he.....dead?

"Hello Noctis" she spoke in a soft voice Noctis couldn't take his eyes off her, he had to ask.

"are you.....are you an Angel?"

Lunafreyas face went slightly red after hearing the Princes question.

"huh? oh no, my name is Lunafreya Princess of Tenebrae and Oracle" Noctis sat up a bit still a bit confused about what was going on.

"we met once before when you were just born" she explained with a warm smile on her face.

Her smile made Noctis's stomach do a flip she had such a nice smile and he couldn't help but smile back as a small blush crept up on his cheeks. He then remembered who she was.

"oh! you are the girl from the photo" It took Lunafreya a moment to realise what he was talking about but then she remembered the small photo se kept by her dresser.

"oh, you have that photo too?" She was so happy that Noctis knew who she was, did he ever think about her she wondered.

"yeah it's just over here" he said as he went to get out of bed.

"Noctis wait!" she protested as she tried to reach over to him as he moved his bed sheets but was too late, Noctis tried to stand but began to lose his balance and fell forward Lunafreya caught him but started fall backwards due to the force of Noctis falling forward, they both fell on the ground. Noctis opened his to see he had fallen in top of Lunafreya.

"Ah! I'm sorry, are you alright!?" he asks as his face turned red with embarrassment.

Lunafreya just smiles trying not to laugh and nods"I'm fine, are you ok?"

"Hmm Mmm" he quickly nods suddenly unable to speak his stomach doing flips again.

It was then they heard the door open and Cor's head peeks in.

"Princess is everything all..." He is cut at what he sees. The young Prince was finally awake.

"umm yes we are alright sir, if you wish to let his Majesty know that Prince Noctis is finally awake please do" she tells Cor Cor nods and closes the door.

"ok let's get you back into bed" she helps Noctis back up and supports him as she helps him back into the bed.

"I don't understand, why can't I walk or stand?" he asked clearly worried about his legs.

"Noctis, you have been out for a few weeks, your legs have grown weak with you not being able to wake up, but don't worry you will be up and walking again soon, it will just take some practise" She tells his in a reassuring tone.

At hearing this he felt relief suddenly the door burst open and there was Regis and Gentiana rushing to his side.

"Oh thank the gods" she wept "thank you for everything Lunafreya"

Lunafreya nods with a gentle smile as she gets up from the chair.

"I'll shall give you some time alone" she says as she starts to walk away

"wait!" she turns around to see Noctis who had called out to her.

"yes?" she asks

"I....uh, will I see you again?" he asks in a very shy manner

"of course you will Noctis, I shall come see you whenever I can, I would love to spend more time with you" she tells him while giving him one of her warm smiles.

Noctis's face goes red again as he silently nods. Lunafreya found it amusing and sweet that the Prince was rather shy but that may have been because he didn't have many social interactions with other kids.

"Ignis shall show you to your chambers" Regis tells her "thank you for what you have done Lunafreya" She nods once more and makes her way to the door once outside Ignis was there waiting for her.

As she walks down the hallway she feels as if she was walking on air. She was so happy Noctis was awake, he was alright and best of all he knew who she was. He in a sense remembered and that made her so happy the butterflies had returned in her stomach.

Noctis was almost hugged to death by his mother as she wept with joy at being able to hear her sons voice again as he protested to any more hugs & kisses.

"Dad what happened to your leg!?" Noctis asked in a really worried tone.

"it's alright son I can still walk, all that matters now is that you are back with us" Regis assured him

But deep down Noctis could not help but feel bad about what happened to his father's leg especially when his dad got up to leave later on. Noctis was told that they will get him learning to walk again in the next day or so, the sooner the young Prince was back on his feet the better.

The good news soon reached the crowned citizens that the young prince had woken up and was doing well. Everyone rejoiced all except for Ardyn that is. It came as no surprise that the young Prince would soon be back in good health, all thanks to the Oracle. Ardyn decides to plot his next move, perhaps he should pay his nephew a visit at some point now that he was awake, he would wait for the opportune moment to speak with him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on the rough copy of some new chapters of this story and also been getting writers block which sucks because I have this story mostly planed out but its doing the bits in between than I'm struggling with ^_^'  
> anyways I hope this chapter will keep you going for now 
> 
> feel free to comment and leave kudos

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know Gentiana is not Noctis's mother but to be honest we literally no nothing about his real mother apart from she was a friend of Regis and her name was Aulea but this fanfic is Au anyway.


End file.
